


Tank Trouble

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Optimus is driving home with his trailer when things start to go wrong.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Tank Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Optimus groaned a bit as he continued his drive down the road. He was weighed down thanks to his trailer, which was stuffed to the brim with tanks that were full of potent Energon cubes. He had been out on patrol and he had hit the jackpot. He was luckily able to get them all in his trailer and drive off before any Decepticons showed up. He couldn’t wait to get back to the base and show all of the others. They would have enough fuel to keep them going for millennia if he didn’t lose any during the drive.

An alert popped up on his dashboard that someone was attempting to hack into the tanks. He tried his best to stop it, but it seemed that all of his attacks were all in vain as every attempt was quickly shut down and hit with a much more powerful countermeasure. It didn’t take long before the fuel began to go from a tank into his truck form and the trailer, making him start to feel rather strange. He groaned, not used to this strange new feeling. He really wasn’t liking it and he hoped that it would go away soon.

The interior of his truck mode began to balloon, with the seats being the first to swell up. The black cloth seats quickly grew as the fuel was pumped into them, with the steering wheel and horn quickly following suit. The headliner and carpets began to plump up too, with Optimus’s pedals quickly being reduced to nothing more than three silver thin slits within the carpets as his interior swelled up out of control. The dashboard bulged and creaked, not used to being forced out this far. Optimus was starting to feel sluggish from all of this extra weight onboard.

The fuel wasn’t finished there though. It didn’t take long for the strong and defined lines of his altmode to swell up too, going from sharp and sleek to blubbery and rounded. His front and sides quickly ballooned outwards, with his door handles sinking into the soft malleable metal until they were thin slits, mirroring the pedals inside his cabin. His aft and tyres were the next to swell up, along with his large trailer. This slowed him down a bit more as his engine whined loudly in protest as it was forced to carry all of this extra weight. 

Optimus began to suspect the hacking attempt hadn’t been foiled as his trailer began to swell outwards, quickly losing its boxy shape, and his front bumper and grill began to expand with the fuel, resulting in him looking rather comical. The tyres had also grown rather large, and both Optimus and the trailer began to sag onto the fat tyres as the mech continued to travel down the road. He wasn’t going to be beaten by a hack. If Optimus could get back to the base, then he could get Ratchet to try and stop this before it got worse.

Optimus felt himself getting bigger and bigger, with engine whining louder and louder as it put on more and more until he had to stop in the road. By this stage, he was so large that he took up both sides of the road, and he was really embarrassed by it. He winced as he heard his smokestacks puff out black smoke and his tyres whine from the weight as they were squished into the ground on the verge of popping. Optimus shuddered as a loud, brassy fart erupted from his smokestacks once more, making him bounce on his shock.

The hugely fattened mech’s suspension was groaning and moaning loudly, as Optimus and his trailer continued to swell outwards until the suspension gave up with a moaning creak, before the both of them dropped to the ground. Optimus sighed as he felt the growing stop in his altmode, but to his shock, his trailer was still growing behind him, with its underside swelling and pushing it up, allowing it to outsize Optimus. The trailer jiggled and moaned in protest, before Optimus shuddered as he felt his seats being squished by his overly fattened dashboard, with his horn intermittently going off.

The trailer continued to groan from all of the weight being forced into it, and Optimus began to worry, hoping that it wouldn’t burst. It grew incredibly large as more Energon was pumped into it, increasing his fears that it would give out at any second. Just when it looked like it was about to blow, it suddenly stopped and stayed there. Optimus began to worry, wondering what would happen to his altmode. That was a massive amount of fuel in there and it would be very surprising if it didn’t cause him to explode when it was pumped in.

With one massive blimp, all of the excess fuel in the trailer was filtered into Optimus’s truck mode. It was so powerful that the massive truck bounced on its fattening tyres. His underside and tyres were forced outwards as the fuel was crammed in, leaving his tyres hanging there like black oversized pancakes. Optimus was absolutely mortified, and he couldn’t believe what happened to him. Both his truck mode the trailer attached to it were now equally fat, with them blocking both sides of the road from the width alone. There was going to be a massive traffic jam soon.

Optimus’s tanks began to groan and shudder, as all of that fuel had a lot of gas in it. He had already let off a few short blasts earlier, but this was a big one. He winced and grunted as he felt it explode out of his aft and massive smokestacks, a huge black cloud belching into the air as Optimus wobbled a bit more, his horn going off a couple of times before stopping. He needed to comm Ratchet and find out if there was any way to undo all of this. The sooner he did it, the better.


End file.
